


All About That Bass...Treble Ensues

by Rated_Em



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, Don't worry they are both seniors, F/F, Fluff, Frank catches Gerard singing in the shower, Gerard goes to an art school party and becomes friends with Lynz, M/M, Sorry about me abusing the tags..., They enter the school battle of the bands, They fight over a bass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_Em/pseuds/Rated_Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had to transfer schools after his got shut down. His mom chose a catholic school in the next town over and now he is not happy. The only thing keeping him sane is the fact that he has last block off and can hang out in the band room practicing and writing music. He takes to learning the bass and picks it up pretty easily...The only problem being the other senior learning bass likes to take it home and not return it. And even worse is the fact that he's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hell, at least it has music.

“Well little bro this is it, happy first day of school.”

Mikey didn’t say anything but instead sighed and started walking towards the ancient looking stone building. Gerard shook his head and followed.

It had been tense between the two ever since there school had been shut down. Over the summer some health inspector found a rats nest in the basement. Which launched a full scale investigation into any other health and safety issues. Turned out, that on top of the rats, the school had a raging case of asbestos. It was the ‘burbs of Jersey, what school didn’t have an issue or two?

It got shut down at the beginning of August which left Gerard’s family scrambling to figure out where to send them.

In the end his mothers decision won out- they were going to Catholic school.

Mikey didn’t talk to anyone for days after that announcement, just stayed in his room. Gerard gave him space and didn’t press the issue. It wasn’t until later that he learned Mikey’s friends were going to another school. Still Gerard believed there was more to the story than just that.

He really didn’t care what school he was going to, it was his senior year. As long as he wasn’t going to be forced to memorize passages of the bible or be shammed about every aspect of his life, he would suffer through.

Walking through the halls Gerard tried to ignore the feeling he was in a science fiction novel. Everyone was dressed the same and more or less looked the same. Guys sported short crew cuts and girls kept there hair neat and pulled back. Gerard could tell people were staring at as he walked to class, he suck out like a sore thumb. He was average(ish) hight and had abnormally effeminate features, which he only accentuated with large amounts of eyeliner and other makeup.

He paused just outside the english classroom and out of habit went to tuck his hair behind is ear. Realizing, about half way through the motion, that his hair was no longer there.

He opened the door and shuffled into english. Thankfully the school didn’t care his hair black, it was close enough to his natural hair color anyway. In Gerard’s mind it was all bullshit, students should be allowed to express themselves how ever they want.

“I’m guessing you are Mister Way.”

“Hmmm?” Gerard looked over in the direction of the voice. It was a small middle aged man who didn’t have any hair and wore a look of permanent confusion.

“Mister Way welcome to twelfth grade english, now before you take your seat would you mind introducing yourself and telling us one interesting fact?”

Gerard looked around wide eyed and nervously managed a few words, “Hello, uh, well, um, my names Gerard. I’m a senior-” The class giggled, “Obviously, and I uh, like music and art. So yeah that’s me.” Hurriedly Gerard grabbed a seat in the back. His heart was pounding and his hand was still jittering. If there was one thing he hated more than homework and cleaning his room it was public speaking. Over the years it had gotten better but new situations like this made his social anxiety flare up.

On the other hand if anyone asked his close if he ever stopped talking, the answer would be a collective ‘no.’

*

The day went by relatively quickly, mostly because Gerard kept to himself. In class they were just going over the expectations for the year and what it meant to be a senior. He just tuned things out and doodled. Gerard did make a mental note to pick a topic for end of the year research paper every student was required to complete.

He was excited for last block because he had a free and could go into the music room. In band the music teacher, Mr. Wilson, told them the room was always open if they wanted to practice.

Gerard practically ran to the music room after theology (which he already knew he was going to hate, why couldn’t God be a women or an omnipresent worm?) waving to Mr. Wilson and went straight for the instrument closet.

In actuality the closet was more of a room, lined with snare drums, sheet music, and old broken instruments. Gerard rooted around looking for a guitar but couldn’t find one, so instead he walked into an adjoined room used for practicing piano. It wasn’t his best instrument but it was something to mess around on.

He sat down and plunked out the first notes of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. Whenever he played it at home Mikey yelled at him for being ‘too morbid,’ Gerard just liked how calm the song made him feel.

“Gerard that you?” He turned around to find Mr. Wilson standing in the doorway.

“Hi, I was just messing around. I couldn’t find a guitar to play so I thought I would practice piano.” Gerard felt is fingers brush up lightly on the keys.

“Well we have a bass if you are interested in learning. And if you get good enough we could use you in jazz band, our bassist left last year.”

“A bass? Sure I guess I can teach myself, my brother won’t let me touch his and he’s always home so it’s not like I can stealthily play.”

Mr. Wilson was grinning, “Alright I will get it for you, if you prove yourself responsible I will let you take it home on weekend,” he paused, “Well, weekends that the other senior doesn’t take it home.”

“Other senior?”

“Yes, he approached me this morning about learning how to play. I distinctly remember him playing with some friends at the Battle Of The Bands last year. He’s a particularly good guitarist.”

“Good that other’s are interested in learning, I only have basic knowledge of a few instruments.” Gerard looked down at his thumbs.

“Well Gerard I will get you the bass, I don’t you should start but youtube is always a good option.”

“Thanks, I think I will get the hang out it pretty quickly.”

*

G- MIKEYWAY! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME PLAYING BASS WAS SO MUCH FUN??

M- Because asshole, then you would have stollen my bass I would never have time to practice.

Gerard smiled and put down his phone,well he’s not wrong… He was learning the tabs to a Nirvana song and it was going surprisingly well. A bell rang and Gerard quickly packed up. As much as he enjoyed playing bass it wasn’t a good enough of a reason to stay any longer at school.

“Thanks Mr. Wilson, I’ll be in tomorrow too.”

The band teacher gave a little wave, Gerard turned his head and waved back- not realizing where he was walking until it was too late.

“Ow motherfucker, watch where you’re going next time.” Gerard was laying flat on the cold floor and his head was beginning to hurt. He let out a groan, pushed himself up. He extending a hand to the guy he ran into who did not look happy. The guy on the floor made a face then took the hand. Once he was up he pushed past Gerard and towards the stage.

Gerard just followed him with his eyes until he was through the door.

“What an asshole.” He muttered before heading to his locker.

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I supplied the foreshadowing, will you supply the comments?


	2. You Hit Me! Now I deserve some ice cream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Mikey go into the city and come across someone that Gerard had a very unusual encounter with. Mikey becomes confused and thinks about were the ducks go in winter.

Gerard only just barely had time to brace himself as a skinny figure rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed.

“Mikey…” Gerard groaned irritatedly, and pulled a blanket over his head. Hoping that Mikey would take the hint and leave him to sleep. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to be working because Mikey was poking Gerard’s now exposed (and cold) feet.

“Gee, it’s already nine thirty and you promised we would head into the city today.”

Damn it.

Gerard was mentally cursing himself. He had promised Mikey at the beginning of the week they would hangout in New York while the weather was still good.

“Just give me a minute.” Slowly he pulled himself up and out of bed and fumbled around the room for a moment before finding a clean t-shirt and passable jeans.

*

Gerard was still eating his toast and sipping a mug of coffee as the train pulled up.

Over the years Gerard and Mikey had begun research into ensuring no one sat with them on the train. There was nothing he hated more than overly chatty neighbors or being forced to sit with a particularly stuffy business man that moved every three seconds to check his blackberry. So when they stepped into the train, Mikey eagerly grabbed a double near the back and they readied there defenses; Gerard pulled out his sketch book and headphones, while Mikey let his long legs stretch, making a face so sour that even a lemon would be impressed.

They weren’t very popular on that ride.

And that’s just the way they liked it.

*

“OH MY FUCKING GOD GERARD!” A tall girl in combat boots came running towards him and pulled Gerard into a hug.

He managed a “Hey Lindsey,” In-between being squeezed to death- she took hugging very seriously.

“Oh!” Gerard pulled away remembering Mikey was still there and had never meet Lindsey.

“Mikey this is the bass player I was talking about last week, the one I meet at that party…” Gerard trailed off.

Mikey had honestly no idea what was going on, one moment they were walking up towards central park, the next Gee was being attacked by a vaguely gothic chick with cool hair and ruby lips.  

So he just shrugged and muttered a quiet ‘Hello.’ Mikey remembered Gerard coming home late one night and incoherently talking about ‘art students’ and a ‘chick in the bathroom.’ Maybe this was the chick from the bathroom. Gerard was always ending up in weird situations and Mikey had a feeling that this was one of them.

Lindsey grinned a brilliant white smile, “That one heck of a party, sorry for scaring you so bad.”

Gerard promptly turned red and looked down at his feet. Lindsay turned to Mikey and starting explaining the situation.

She recently was starting playing bass with a band and was practicing with them while her roommate threw the party. Both her and the bass couldn’t fit through the door because there were so many people; so logically she went through the neighbors apartment and on to the fire escape to get in the back. Unfortunately for Gerard that meant being scared half to death by a girl climbing through the bathroom window.

Gerard was still bright red and looking at his feet. It had been this way the entire walk. Lindsey early on had decided to join them on the journey to Central Park, and occasionally paused the story to looked over at Gerard. Just to make sure he was still there.

“Gerard you can’t still be that embarrassed! It was my mistake for thinking that the bathroom was actually being used for it’s intended purposes.”

Gerard let out a pained noised then added, “Not to mention you hit me with the bass and I smacked my head on the tub.”

“Well those two events just happen to coincide. Yes, I hit you with my bass but you tripped because your too tight jeans were barely past your thighs. It’s a simple matter of action and consequence.”

Gerard tried to think of a logical argument against what Lindsey had said, but came up with nothing.

“Okay, fine you win, but those pants were doing there intended purpose up until I got hit. I blame you, because I had a massive headache for hours afterwards and had to lay down. I thought I was going have a bit of fun that night too.”  

“Oh, ew, gross Gerard.” They both looked over to Mikey whom they had almost forgotten was there.

“What?” Gerard said flatly.

“As much as I love you bro I really don’t need to know what you and your dick get up too on weekends. That’s your business- or the fact that Lindsey has seen it. Because again gross,” Mikey paused to sit on a bench and looked out at small pond. It was barren because all the water foul had flown south for the winter and a layer of bright leaves covered the surface. He shook his head then his eye widened in realization,

“No, you too aren’t. Gee is this why you wanted me to come to New York? To meet your girl friend.” His voice got oddly high on the last two words.

Gerard and Lindsey looked at each other then burst out laughing.

Mikey was lost, obviously they knew something that he didn’t.

“Oh honey.” Lindsey finally let out in-between giggles.

“Mikey, she lives with the person in that apartment.” Added Gerard trying to delicate.

“What?”

“Mikey as much as your brother has a nice dick,” She turned to Gerard who was looking slightly annoyed at this comment “Yes Gerard it’s very nice don’t worry, you will make someone very happy one day.” She turned back to Mikey who was watching his brother go pink and trying to hide himself in his oversized army jacket. “As I was saying as much as your brother is very nice I am…how to put it, in lesbian’s with another person. In every sense of the word.”

“Oh!” Mikey’s eye went wide and let out a sigh of relief. “So this was just a chance encounter and not a preconceived plan?”

“No mikeyway it was not preplanned, sorry to disappoint.” Gerard walked over to the bench next to Mikey and sat down. With one arm he gave him a quick hug then looked up at Lindsey, who was resting her hand her chin and tapping her index finger on her temple. She scrunched her nose then grinned,

“I’ve got an idea! We need ice cream.”

Gerard and Mikey looked at each other and nodded it was just what they needed.

“Not just any ice cream, Big Gay ice cream.” She added.

Gerard smiled and quickly jumped up, “Alright Mikey it’s a bit of a walk but this ice cream is just what we need.”

“Gee, how can ice cream be big and gay? And why is it different from any other ice cream?”

“Oh Mikey, your brother has a lot about this world to explain to you, not just about ice cream. But for now just roll with it- it’s for the best.”

Gerard and Lindsey practically began running towards the ice-cream shop, leaving Mikey behind for a split second. He quickly caught up but in that time they had already decided to go to a record store and back to Lindsey’s for dinner.

“You don’t think Ma will mind all that much will she?”

“No I don’t think she particularly will, honestly, but just in case I will call her.” Replied Gerard. It wasn’t a school night and there mother probably would enjoy the house being quiet for once.

For a few moments they walked quietly down the busy sidewalk just taking in the sights.

“Oh yeah, the bass incident actually got me interested in playing actually. I have to thank you Lindsay, it’s actually really fun.” Gerard said absentmindedly.

“No shit? Really? That’s awesome.”

This launched a very long conversation on the merits of the bass guitar. Lindsey and Mikey were bonding over the fact that they both played and Gerard tried to put his two cents in when ever he could.

Gerard was smiling all the way to the ice cream shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment below your thoughts and if you got the scott pilgrim reference then you're official my favorite person. Also happy first day of Halloween and sorry about taking so long to update!


	3. Aren't you a bit chili?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update- but Gerard and Mikey go to dinner.

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Lindsay giggled as she stepped through the door. Gerard and Mikey followed behind into the apartment.

“Jay, we’re having guests for dinner.”

Gerard was surprised to find a small pretty looking brunette sitting at the kitchen table.  

“Gerard, Mikey, say hello to Jamia.” They smiled and waved- staying behind Lindsay unsure of what to do. Jamie stood up and greeted both of them with a reassuring hug,

“Welcome! So glad to have you here,” she turned to Gerard and smiled softly, “I’m guessing you are Gerard. Lindsay hasn’t met any other ‘cute, geeky, black haired dudes with an liking for too tight pants’ that I know of this week. Gerard let out a sigh and nodded, Jamia took his hand and gave it an empathetic squeeze.

“And this is…”

“Oh!” Exclaimed Gerard, “This is my brother Mikeyway, I mean Mikey, just Mikey.”

“Hello just Mikey, hopefully my girlfriend hasn’t scarred you too much today has she?”

Mikey shrugged and added nonchalantly, “Besides having me believe that she and Gerard were dating for about three minutes, making me question my sexuality for another ten, and finally finding someone finally understands why I play bass…No, nothing too scarring.”

Gerard looked at his brother wide-eyed- who was now officially the king of understatements, “Sexuality?” Gerard really needed to start talking to his brother more and not just about Star Wars or the latest comics coming out.

Mikey just shrugged again, “It was fixed by the ice cream. Oh and Lindsay were is your bathroom?”

“Down the hall and to the left.” Pointed Jamia, Lindsay was occupied with pulling her knee high combat boots off. “Gerard just make yourself comfortable, but if you want to help chop vegetables, Lindsay is making vegetarian chili tonight.”

He walked into the small kitchen and sat himself down at the island. Happily mincing celery and garlic that Jamia handed him and smiling when Lindsay turned on her music. It was an odd mixture of Le Tigre, Hole, Spoon, Beyonce, and electronic rock that he had never heard before. He hummed along while watching Lindsay and Jamia interact.

Despite being together for only a few months they had that weird couple ESP and they seemed to balance each other out well. Lindsay was statue-esc and moved quickly, talking as if she was trying to get out everything going through her mind out at once. Gerard was guilty of the same thing when he was really passionate about a subject or had a new project idea (artist thing he guessed). While Jamia was more quiet, but had an infectious laugh and just radiated warmth. Gerard had a feeling that Jamia was tough and extremely protective of her friends, willing to do whatever needed to keep them safe. He was beginning to like them.

*

The chili was simmering and he and Lindsay were tossing insults at each other, each one more and more ridiculous than the last.

“Gerard, I’ve seen vampires with tanner asses than yours, you need to get out more. We need to find you someone.”

Gerard looked to Jamia who was only nodding with Lindsay in agreement. He let his face fall into his hands in mock horror.

“Dear lord what did I do to deserve having two lesbians attempting to metal in my nonexistent love life.”

In that moment Mikey walked in. He had previously been texting his best friend Ray on the couch for the past hour. “Dude you said it not me,” then proceeded to sit down at the island.

“Food should be ready about five, unfortunately I have to kick you out before six because Lindsay has to get off to band practice.” Said Jamia while stirring the chili, the smell made the apartment smell heavenly.

“Yeah sorry guys, Jimmy’s being a cryptic dick and won’t tell the band what’s going on. Only that he has good news and practice starts an hour earlier from now on.” Added Lindsay while getting everyone drinks.

“No problem, and again thank you for dinner it’s better than anything we would have had back home. Probably would have just ordered a pizza.” Gerard really was grateful for the meal, there was only so many times you could go out before it got old. He was envious of other people who had home cooked meals every night. There mom worked late into the night, and neither Gerard or Mikey got the hang of cooking more than pancakes.

Jamia looked at Lindsay who just grinned and nodded, “Well…If you want, this could become a regular thing. Neither of us work on Saturdays and we save schoolwork for Sunday, so if you and your brother want to come and hangout we would love it.”

Gerard was shocked at the offer and before he could say anything Mikey answered for him.

“Yes. Gerard and I would love that.”

Jamia ran around the island and hugged the two brothers. She then rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil.

“Here write down your phone numbers and I will text you will our phone numbers and address. If you ever need anything, just text me.”

“Alright, enough will bonding darling, lets get to eating. I’m starving.”

Mikey looked at Lindsay and just nodded in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like Gerard and Mikey will be heading back to Lindsay and Jamia's apartment, and Mikey is...well...you will just have to keep reading to find out.


	4. My guess is that Gandolf could probably party pretty hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is still trying to play the bass, Mikey is a lovable pain in the neck, and Gerard starts complaining about pretty much anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look she updated!!!!!

Gerard had been fighting to keep his eyes open the entire period and unfortunately for him, was losing terribly. Last block history class with a teacher that made Gandolf seem like a frat boy and a long night with little morning coffee was a recipe for disaster. He was silently cursing his own stupidity and his weakness for comic books. Turns out there was a website that you could read new comics for free and Gerard impulse control was very weak (though his wallet was going to be very happy). 

The bell finally rang and Gerard quickly shuffled out of there and towards the music room. He was promised the ability to take the bass home for the weekend. 

“Mr. Wilson?” He heard the crash of a symbol in one of the back room. 

“Here Gerard!” 

The short music teacher walked out with a large kick drum and a smile on his face. “What can I help you with?”

“Remember last week you said I could borrow the bass to practice on for jazz band?” 

His face fell, 

“I’m sorry Gerard the other senior who took the bass home over the week hasn’t brought it back.” 

“Oh.” 

Gerard thanked him and left the room. He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t practice for a while (and there was no way in hell that Mikey would even let Gerard touch his bass). Maybe someone in one of his classes knew the other bass player. 

At this point Gerard had missed his bus and grudgingly buttoned up this coat and braced himself for the cold walk home. 

Distracted by trying to keep feeling in his nose, he failed to hear movement behind him until a guy on skate board went whizzing by. The guy gave Gerard a passing smirk and yelled, “Great day for a walk don’t you think?” before turning up some metal song on his beat up headphones. 

“Asshole punk” Gerard muttered and keep moving forward. It was another two blocks until home and the thought of a warm show was the only thing keeping him from freezing on the spot. 

*

“MIKEYFUCKINGWAY I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY AND THE NEXT INSIDIOUS MOVIE THAT IF YOU HAVE BEEN USING MY TOOTH BRUSH AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO GET ANOTHER FROM THE ATTIC THEN YOU’RE ON BATHROOM DUTY FOR THE NEXT MONTH.” 

Gerard realized about halfway through his rant Mikey probably couldn’t hear him-but hey it was the thought that counted. He was still thawing from the walk home and vaguely pissed about not being able to play bass this weekend. On top of that he hadn’t gone out in weeks to do something remotely fun. He had to admit that was only half true; last weekend with Mikey, Lindsey, and Jamia had been great and the all planned on hanging in two weeks after finals. 

But the type of fun he had in mind Mikey really didn’t need to know about. How many younger brothers want accounts of hookups from parties where no ones ever going to see each other again. Though to be honest it was mostly just Gerard failing miserably and coming home in a bad mood, with the only thing to look forward to being the hang over he was going to have in the morning. 

He sighed and reached for the shampoo, which he noted was running dangerously low. 

*

“Gerard, how willing are you to make money?” Mikey was looking down at him through thick (and very smudged) glasses. 

“Short of prostitution probably anything as long as it doesn’t harm me or another.” Mikey grinned and Gerard got concerned. 

“Dewees is working tonight and they need more hands to help out with set up.” 

Gerard groaned and feel backwards on to the couch. The last time he had helped Dewees out he had worked from six and got home around three. The club was part of the punk scene, but recently hipsters had been marking there territory there and management had been making an effort to class it up a bit. They failed to realize that better tasting nacho’s and more mainstream artists can’t take out thirty years of beer and urine stains. 

“How did you find out about this, you don’t hang out with James.”

“From Ray he was originally asked but he’s off visiting family.” 

“Oh and you don’t want to make some money?” Gerard propped himself up on an elbow and poked Mikey in the arm. 

“Not if it involves dealing with drunk assholes and moving ten tons of band equipment. Besides I have plans.” 

“Care to elaborate?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Alright, but be safe and if you need me I will have my phone on.” 

Mikey just nodded and picked up his phone, 

“It’s mom she says hello and to stay safe tonight.” 

“Fucking nurses schedules man.” Gerard loved his mother to pieces but it was getting increasingly more difficult to catch her at normal peoples hours. She had decided to take the graveyard shift a few years ago because it payed better. Sleeping happened during the day even her offs she was always exhausted. Friday’s into Saturday’s she had to pull a double because it was always the most active time of the week and the hospital was severely short staffed. “Tell her I love her too and that I will text her when I get home. You better do the same also you owe me a new tooth brush and a thing of shampoo.”

“What?” Mikey looked up from him phone, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. “I understand the tooth brush but why the shampoo?” 

“Because I’m taking this job which is going to render me immovable for the next two days along with possibly subjecting me to shitty music.” Mikey giggled and continued to look at his phone. 

“Well you need the money and I think it’s a local punk night so it can’t be too bad. Just a lot of drunk teenagers that you’re going to have to kick out.” 

“It’s Friday, I should be one of those drunk teenagers.” Gerard whined

“Save your complaining for later when you can’t move out of bed your muscle hurt so badly from moving equipment around. Speaking of which you need to be down there in twenty minutes.” 

Gerard just looked at his brother and gave him a death glare. He was so going to pay for this later. 

“I’m adding a very large Starbucks coffee to the things you owe me.” 

“Fine just go find some better pants and that leather jacket you always wear. At least try and fit in.” 

Gerard got off the couch and started walking to the basement where his room was located. Yelling back, “Since when did you become such a fashion expert?” 

“When I became the better looking brother, there’s only enough room for one of us to look homeless.” 

Gerard just stuck up his middle finger and walked downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more (and not an update every three months) here is your chance to speak up. Also comment with what drink you think will get at starbucks- most popular drink will be written in.


	5. Coffee's For Closers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard complains, things turn out alright, and he makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that...I actually updated twice in a week...how about that. Some how I got really inspired and just sort of kept writing...So this is a large update. Things are finally moving and back story and characters are all coming together.

“Gerard? I thought Mikey was coming?”

“Disappointed?” 

“Hey, as long I have an extra set of hands I’m happy.”

Gerard smiled and pulled James Dewees in for a quick hug. They let go and James began moving towards the back, rapidly explaining what he needed to happen for the night. As always Mikey left out a few key details that would have been nice to know up front. This was not some average concert, this was a sort of local battle of the bands- which meant even more chaos, even more drunk teenagers, and even longer hours than Gerard initially anticipated for. 

He took in the small venue; despite it be almost empty (there were a few staff members milling around) it buzzed with energy. Any exposed wall or pipe had long been covered with stickers and band posters. They only places in the venue that seemed to be exempt where the stage and the bar. And despite the questionable staines and probable safety code violations, the place seemed to be a holy calling place to outsiders and misfits looking to have a good time and be part of something larger than themselves. That’s what kept drawing them back. 

“Ok so I actually got some guys who could move gear so don’t worry about that. But I’m going to have you on stage management duty, which means a lot of running around. I usually would do it but I have to bar tend. Oh and towards the end of the night you are going to be on making sure everyone gets were they need to go.” James looked back for half a second making sure that Gerard was still following. 

“Sure, sure, I got this. Make sure bands are on time, make sure they have their gear, make sure the audio and lights are good and most importantly make sure the band members are behaving. I think I got this.” Gerard smiled nervously, this was the first time he had been asked to do anything like this. Most of the time he was moving equipment around with Bob. 

“Good, good, I think you can handle it. Oh and another thing, you are going to have to be the MC for the show tonight. Nothing major just announce who’s coming on, where they are from, and a little info about the band.” 

Gerard froze and looked down at his feet. Alright so on top of all this he was going to have to entertain people and be talkative; something he barely did in school with people he’s known for the past ten years. That coffee Mikey owed him was getting bigger and bigger by the hour. 

“Sure, sounds great.” replied Gerard with fake enthusiasm. 




So maybe Gerard was just complaining and making a bigger deal out of having to work than necessary. The night was going well, four of the six bands had already showed up and there gear had been lined up and was already for when they went on. The two others had about fifteen minutes before he was going to start making some very angry phone calls. There was only an hour before the event started and Gerard was going to make sure this thing went off without a hitch. 

Then things started to get crazy. The audio guys were having problems with one of the mics, the lighting had to be specific for the different bands vibes (Gerard was forced to make a list and color code based on music type and over all vibe), and then one of the bands called and said they were going to be about an hour late because of traffic. They had to be bumped down to the end of the battle of the bands. He needed food and a nap, better yet a cigarette. 

He stepped outside and was surprised to find Ray- the one who asked Mikey to come tonight to work. Ray and the brothers had been friends for years, mostly because of similar interest in music and going to the same school until it was closed. 

“Ray Toro! How have you been!” 

Ray looked up and smiled, Gerard immediately noticed how sweaty he looked and decided not to give him a hug. 

“Good I guess. I was put on equipment and tuning duty so I’ve been moving things around for the past two hours. I was also suppose to make sure everyones stuff was in tune but as on five minutes ago looks like I’m filling in for the guitarist for Demon’s Run. Turns out he was sicker than he thought and is currently barfing in the bathrooms.”

“Oh man I am not envious of being on equipment duty this time around. Are you sure you can learn the stuff?” Gerard lit a cigarette and inhaled. He shook his head and smiled, if anyone could learn a set in under an hour and perform it on stage with no major fuck ups it was Ray. 

“Yeah I will be fine I just needed a minute to myself to collect my thoughts.” 

“I feel that, I should probably head back in and figure out what’s going on. I should get someone to get that guitarist home and another to clean the bathroom. There is a lot to do and very little time.” Gerard sighed, took one last drag, put the cigarette out and began walking back towards the door- but not before Ray lightly grabbed his arm. 

“Hey, this might not be my place but is Mikey doing ok?” He looked up to Ray, his face neutral but in his eyes Gerard could see something more. It was a mixture of worry and sadness- what was Mikey not telling him? Ray wasn’t the type of person to worry for no reason. 

“Um he seems alright, but I’ve been so caught up in school that we haven’ really gotten a chance to talk. And you know him, if he doesn’t want anyone to know what’s going on they won’t. But I will try and find out. If I come up with anything then I will give you a call.” 

Ray let go of his arm and nodded. Gerard opened the door and gave a brief look back at Ray who had pulled out his phone and begun quickly texting someone. 

There was much to do with little time left before the show. The door closed and Gerard was going thrown into the chaos. 

* 

“Fifteen minutes until start, first group up is Blind Lies followed by Ghost Whispers and Demon’s Run. Got that? Then we’re going to have a break where people can grab drinks and set up for the second half. You are not to leave this room unless for your set, after that once you are finished packing up you may see the others. I had enough trouble pinning everyone down so for the sanity of everyone just stay where you are.” Gerard paused and looked at the rag-tag group of dyed haired, band t-shirt clad, tattooed punk looking people who all seemed to nod in agreement. “Good, I want the members of Blind Lies to follow me. Let’s start this show.” 

* 

Gerard had to admit getting on stage, saying a few lines then letting a group perform their set wasn’t too bad. Actually it was sort of entertaining. The groups were surprisingly good, and people seemed to be digging Demon’s Runs female lead singer/bassist, not to mention Ray was killing it on guitar. The crowd was also responding really well to them. 

They reached intermission without incident and the last group, Pence Prep, had finally appeared. According to Ray they were old pros at navigating this venue and knew how to get on and off quickly. So Gerard just send an intern to make sure they had everything. He would deal with things later, his first goal was to get grab caffeine and food while he still had the chance it had been hours since he had eaten anything. 

Gathering his thoughts and notes while sitting in an alcove he sent Mikey some pictures from the first part of the show. He wondered what he was up to, if anything. 

*

“Alright everyone! How’s your Friday night going?” A scream from the crowd gave Gerard his answer, “Seems like it’s going pretty good. We have for you some more music, and if it’s anything like the half, your night is about to get a lot better and a lot louder. So make some mother fucking noise for Doom Quaker!.” 

He smiled for a moment under the bright lights then with a dramatic movement motioned to the band. The crowd went wild and they launched into their set. 

*

The first half was good, but they had nothing on the second act each one just slightly better than the last. And the crowd was really getting into it a mosh pit opened up about half way through Doom Quakers set and continued throughout the next act. So Gerard was having high hopes for Pencey Prep. But when they walked out on stage Gerard was taken aback, he thought Ray said they were old pros…These guys looked Gerards age, maybe younger. But they had un-deniable talent, they were just different from the groups who had previously played. There inspiration seemed to be taken more from alternative and punk music which was refreshing after a night of metal core and garage rock. There was something about the lead singer, who also happened to also be one of the guitarists, he had an infectious energy that drove the band.

The group finished up with a song called Lloyd Dobbler and by this point it the clock was creeping towards midnight. Thankfully his last act as MC was to end the night by having the crowd go to the website and vote for there favorite act, the winner would be booked to play a show two weeks later. 

Clean up was going quickly, some of the bands were helping out like Pencey Prep who actually were friends with James. The rule with clean up is after you got your section of work done (sound guys do sound, etc…) there was a list of jobs that needed to be completed. First come first serve. 

Unfortunately was dealing with some drunk assholes who didn’t want to leave so he had to go in search of Bob (who behind the tough exterior was a pretty good guy- though a bit of a loner). 

“Bob! You back here? I was told you are sweeping duty.” 

Sure enough Bob had a broom in one of the back hallways. What Gerard hadn’t expected was a person with his arms around his neck.

“Uh, you’ve got a growth, on your back.”

Bob looked up and sighed, “Yeah that’s just Frank, it’s sort of his thing,” he moved his shoulder “Frank off.”

“Huh? What? But I was comfortable.” The guy named Frank responded sleepily and lowered himself to the floor.

“Dude there’s no falling asleep on the job, go help out or go get some sleep.” Bob looked down at curled up Frank then turned to Gerard. “I’m sorry he’s usually not like this, he’s sick.”

“Oh, what do you mean not like this?”

“You saw Pencey Prep perform right?” 

Gerard nodded. 

“Yeah well he’s there lead singer.” 

“Oh!” 

“The on stage Frank is pretty much the normal version. I don’t know how much energy can fit into a person that small.” 

“Oh come on he’s not…” At that moment Frank had managed to pull himself up and was facing Gerard. “I take back Bob.” Frank was small and a good two inches shorter than Gerard (who always got flack from his brother for being short). 

“I neeedddcooofffeeee.” Frank let out while yawning. 

“Gerard he’s all your have fun.” 

“What what?” He was caught off guard and now on babysitting duty with a human being who looked liked they needed to be in bed rather than have just played a concert. Frank groaned and wrapped his arms around Gerard, leading into him with his body weight. 

“Alright follow me, I just have somethings to finish up then you can crash somewhere. But no coffee.” Frank nodded against his arm and shuffled along side Gerard, still leaning on him. 

*

“Ray, I just finished people duty. The bands are fine and I need food.” 

“Alright, alright, hey who’s the extra?” Looked up from finishing up cleaning the bar.

“Pencey Preps lead singer Frank.” 

“No shit? He looks like death.” 

“Yeah I know. I can’t find anyone from Pencey, looks like they all went home, at least they took there gear with them.” For the past hour he was trying to find someone besides Bob who know him. No luck. And Frank was becoming paler and paler as time went on. 

“I’ve seen Frank around here before, cool dude, really into guitars but I don’t really know anything about him beyond that.” Ray hopped out from behind the bar and a set of blue lights flashed. 

“Oh thank fucking finally.” Responded Gerard, the lights were James’ signal that the night was done. It was finally time to go home. He turned back to Ray who was running his hand through his thick brown hair. 

“Shit, what am I going to do with him?” He gestured to Frank who was becoming increasingly less responsive and increasingly heavy. 

“Here I can drive you two back to your house and in the morning I can help figure things out.” 

“Alright, that will work, but I will text you when you can come over because I plan on sleeping for a very long time.” 

“Fine by me, but this time I’m making pancakes. Some how you and your brother end up messing them up.” 

Gerard just shook his head and followed Ray out the door. 

*

“Mikey! We have a guest!” Gerard yelled into the mostly dark house, hoping that he was still up despite it being 2:30 in the morning. 

“Fine just wait for me to fall asleep before you get up to anything!” 

It took a moment for Gerard to catch on. 

“Oh gross Mikey! No I actually need your help he’s sick!” He heard a quiet ‘oh’ then footsteps coming down the stairs. “Any chance you know Frank?” 

“Who?” A tired looking Mikey rubbed his eyes and squinted trying to make out the figures. Which was harder said than done because he forgot his glasses upstairs.

“Lead singer of Pencey Prep.” 

“Yeah I know him, has to much energy, hangs around Bob- literally.” 

“Yep, well his band ditched him and Bob put me on babysitting duty. So right now my priority is getting him to bed, he can have mine and I will take the couch.” Mikey nodded and grabbed Franks one of Franks arms, Gerard the other. They moved slowly down the stairs to the basement, which happened to be Gerard’s bedroom. The two placed Frank on the bed and he just sort of curled up into a small ball, letting out a sigh of contentment. 

“Mikey can you grab some food and water? I haven’t eaten in ages and god knows when Frank has. I’m not too found of the color he’s turning and I think he has a fever.” Gerard was finally getting a good look at Frank in real lighting. His pale white was turning ashy and his lips were chapped. He put a hand against his forehead and as he predicted Frank was burning up. 

“Ok while I grab stuff put him and yourself in clean cloths, you both stink. And look for any indication of a wallet or a a phone that way in the morning you can call someone to come get him if he’s not better.” Mikey then turned and went up stairs to the kitchen. 

Gerard was now just left with the awkward task of taking off the cloths of someone he had not really met. Of course he asked before he did anything and got a slight groan and something that looked like a nod which he took as a yes. Thankfully he also found a wallet and cellphone (which was locked) so that it was possible to tell someone who knew Frank that he wasn’t taking captive just sick. Gerard let out a giggle when he saw Frank was wearing Superman underwear, he had a Batman pair just like them somewhere in the mess. 

Finally he was in his a clean pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt and so was Frank and he went up to fetch Mikey. 

Somehow Mikey had managed to find some chicken soup and bread that Gerard had not known where in the house. He also had filled up two large water bottles and had grabbed some towels and a wash cloth for ‘his forehead and incase he throughs up.’ 

“Thank you Mikey, now go get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day.” 

Mikey looked up from his cellphone and nodded, he then walked over to his brother and gave him a hug before shuffling back upstairs. 

*

It had taken a while but Gerard had finally gotten Frank to drink so water and a few carrots. It wasn’t much but some color was returning to Franks face, which was an improvement over the past few hours. 

Gerard sighed and pulled the blankets over Frank who looked like he finally drifting off to sleep. 

“Good night Frank and thanks for making my night interesting.” Gerard gave exposed hand a light squeeze before turning away towards the stairs. 

“Wait.” A hand gripped Gerard’s wrist and was tugging him back towards the bed. Franks eyes were barely open but they were searching and a there was a look of panic on his face. 

Gerard bent down to the end of the bed, “Hey I won’t leave if you don’t want me to. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. But I’m not going anywhere.” 

Frank let out a content sigh and what sounded like ‘good’ before settling in. Carefully, Gerard crawled over to the other side of the bed (which was thank large enough so that the two of them had there own space) and finally called it a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts? Glitter? Hair dye? All are accepted forms of thanks (ps find me on tumblr @ little-ghost-little-ghost)


	6. That damn unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets annoyed about pancakes, Mikey makes unicorn references, Ray seems to be the only one who can cook, and Frank is still sick.   
> (aka the chapter that was too long so it had to be split into parts)

“Get your cold feet off my leg or I swear whoever you are I will very forcefully push you out of this bed.” 

Gerard shifted his feet and through half open eyes looked over at Frank- who was lying facedown in one of his pillows. 

He propped himself up on an elbow and said dryly, “Well good morning to you too.” 

Frank groaned and rolled over taking the comforter with him, leaving Gerard cold and slightly annoyed. 

“Why the every loving fuck am I so sore?” Muttered Frank into the blanket. Gerard rolled his eyes and threw a water bottle on top of the curled up heap that is Frank. It landed on him with a soft ‘oof.’ 

“Drink it, my guess is it’s been over twelve hours since you’ve had fluids. And while your at it hold still.” Gerard reached over and put the back of his hand on Franks forehead, it was still abnormally warm but better than last night and some of his color had returned. 

“Why is your hand on my forehead?” Frank rolled over to face Gerard, slightly aggravated. 

“Because you were burning up with a stupidly high fever last night and all I could do was have you sleep it off.” 

Gerard was sitting cross-legged at this point at the top of the bed trying to calm his (most likely) horrible bedhead. 

Frank blinked a few times then responded, “Oh.” 

“And based on the fact that you’re not freaking out about waking up in a strangers bed, I would say you’re still pretty sick.”

Gerard watched as Frank pulled the comforter in closer; eyes closed and a look of content on his face. 

“Dude, won’t be the first time, won’t be the last. This just happens to be the most interesting. Who are you anyways?” His words trailed off as he yawned. 

“Gerard Way, uh you might know my brother Mikey Way.”  

“Tall dude, skinny, glasses?” Responded Frank 

“Yeah! That’s him! You know him?” 

“Just know of him, everyone in the local scene does.” 

Frank’s words were becoming more and more mumbled as sleep seemed to be taking him. Gerard didn’t quite know what to do so he decided to walk upstairs and check on Mikey. 

*

“Mike-” 

“I was wondering when you were going to come check on me,” Responded Mikey sleepily, the room was dark so Gerard could only guess Mikey was somewhere under at least six layers of blankets. Not like it was particularly hard to navigate through Mikey’s room, it more or less had stayed the same through out the years. The bed was pushed against the wall and posters covered the right wall, almost as badly as the clothing on the floor. Still, it was oddly neat and orderly- completely unlike the basement which was just a mess. 

“Yeah, yeah, just move over.” 

“Fine.” 

There was a slight movement from were the bed was- Gerard took it as a sign Mikey had moved. He made his way over and climbed into his brothers bed. It had been awhile since they had slept in the same bed; but when they were younger and they’re mother had a particularly long shift the closeness had brought them comfort. 

“Gee I can almost hear you worrying from over here, Franks going to be fine, mom’s going to be home in two hours and if necessary can take a look to see what’s wrong with him- well besides Frank’s…Frank-ness.” 

Gerard smiled at the play on words. 

“And after all that, if you still are worried, we can have a Cowboy Bebop marathon, we still haven't done that. So get some rest, it’s only a little after six.” 

Gerard gave his brothers arm an affectionate squeeze and settled in, ready to fall back asleep.

*

For the second time that day Gerard woke up, but this time it was because he was desperately hungry. He poked Mikey in the ribs and told him he was going down to the kitchen. His brother waved his hand a bit and made a noise in acknowledgement. 

He got up and walked silently out of the room and down the hall. It was close to eleven, which meant his mother had gotten home less than an hour ago from the hospital. And sure enough as cracked open the door ever so slightly he could see her fast asleep. 

His mother was in for a surprise when she awoke, not a bad one, but a surprise none the less. Gerard closed the door and continued on down the stairs making a b-line for the coffee maker. It hadn’t been the most restful of nights- coffee was the only way he was going to function like a human being. However many cups that took. 

While the coffee pot was brewing, (affectionately named Firenze after the centaur in Harry Potter who warns about the effects of unicorn blood, and in this case Mikey poking fun at the fact that Gerard lead a ‘half life’ without the coffee)  Gerard checked his phone to see if there was any news about Frank. 

As expected nothing, just a few text messages from Ray asking when he should come over to make pancakes. He sent back, ‘anytime in the hour, fill you in when you get here.’ 

Ray responded immediately back which basically said don’t try cooking until he got there in ten minutes. Which Gerard was happy to oblige with- long story short, you can actually burn rice and start a grease fire at the same time if your not careful and arguing about the new avengers comics.  

*

“Ray I swear to god I’m not helpless when to cooking. If you tell me one more time when to flip these pancakes I’m going to purposefully undercook the next batch.” 

Ray just rolled his eyes and put the pancakes on the kitchen table along with plates and maple syrup. 

“Just finish those up, no use having a pancakes sitting around getting cold.” 

“True,” Gerard flipped a pancake over and was delighted to find it was a perfect golden color. “See! I can do this, I don’t no what you are so worried about.” Ray walked over gave his nod of approvable before making another pot of coffee. 

“I smell coffee and pancakes, and they’re not burning. Who suddenly taught Gerard how to cook?” A half awake Mikey had just walked into the kitchen, glasses perched precariously on his nose and swimming in oversized sweat pants and sweatshirt. 

So like any other Saturday morning. 

“Good morning Mikey, thanks for rising from the dead to join us. And it was Ray who made sure I didn’t do anything to the pancakes. Now get some coffee, you still look like a zombie.”

Mikey paused for a moment and a look of panic passed over his face, if you weren’t paying attention you would have missed it, but thankfully Gerard was paying attention before Mikey returned to his normal uninterested self. Gerard narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother. 

“Mikey, spill.” 

They glared at each other but quickly stopped when Ray walking into the room. Gerard went back to making pancakes but gave his brother one last ‘don’t think you’re getting out of this’ glare as Mikey sat down at the kitchen table. 

Ray of course was oblivious to all of this and was just happy to see Mikey eating pancakes. 

“Hey good morning Mikey, how are the pancakes?”

“Good, thanks for making sure they ended up eatable.” 

Ray just nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

“Uh, I’m going to go check on Frank. The pancakes are done for now. Ray can you make more if we run out?” 

Gerard could feel something off about Ray and Mikey’s interactions. They were best friends, what had happened? Most of the time you couldn’t get them to shut up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming your way! Just thank late nights and too much coffee!


	7. A perpetual state of confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More coffee is drunk and Mikey finally opens up.

“Frank are you awake?” 

Gerard walked towards the bed at the other end of the basement. It was still dark in the late morning; which was much of the original appeal to Gerard and one of the main reasons for moving down there. That and uh, noise didn’t carry from down there. 

 He could see Franks arm hanging off the side. “Come on Frank you need to eat something. Then you can go back to bed.” 

Frank stuck his head out from under the blanket and groaned. 

“But I don’t want to.”

“It’s pancakes, I’m surprised you couldn’t smell them cooking.”

“Pancakes?”  Frank cracked one eye open then the other. Blinking as his eyes readjusted.

“Yeah hold on, let me help you up. Oh, and bring the water bottle with you.” 

Frank put him arm around Gerard’s neck and they slowly made there way upstairs. 

*

After about an hour of Frank slowing eating pancake after pancake (seven in total)(so far), two bottles of water, and a pear. His color had returned and he seemed to returning back to normal. And on top of that he had gotten Mikey and Ray to stop being awkward around each other. 

“So you really don’t remember anything from last night?”

“No nothing, just little blurry bits, but nothing substantial.” Answered Frank, mouth full of pancakes. He swallowed then continued. 

“I mean I remembered getting on stage but nothing really after that. Instinct must have kicked in and I found Bob.” 

Gerard nodded and chewed haphazardly on his own stack of pancakes drenched in syrup. 

Ray took a sip of orange juice, “Huh, nothing? You killed it out there last night.” 

“Ray’s right, you really did.” Gerard agreed, thinking back to last night and marveling at the fact that Frank seemed to be a completely different person on stage. No one could have known he was so sick. 

Frank beamed, “Thanks!” he paused to take another bite of pancake, “I mean something happens on stage and there’s like this connection you know? Something takes over and there’s no feeling like it. Well nothing I’ve found so far.” 

Ray nodded, his hair which had recently been getting longer, nodded with him. Out of anyone at the table he could probably understand the best the feeling of being on stage. Mikey had played a few basement shows when he was needed and Gerard grimaced at the thought being the center of all those peoples attention. 

“Alright tell me someone made a very large pot of coffee.” 

Gerard looked up and beamed as his mother walked into the kitchen. She shuffled over to Mikey and gave him a kiss on the head, then walked over to Gerard and did the same. She looked exhausted, dark circles hung to her eyes and her hair was just as wild as Gerard’s (but instead of black it was long and blonde).  

Gerard got up and put hand on his mothers shoulder, “Take it easy, I’ll get you some food.” She looked at him and smiled appreciatively then nodded and sat down next to Mikey, pulling her purple bathrobe in close. 

“Ray dear, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you, How are you doing? How is your mother? Did that problem with the sink finally get resolved?” 

Gerard chuckled at his mothers ability to converse with seemingly anyone no matter the situation. She and Mikey were the social butterflies of the family (once you got Mikey talking that is). 

“Thank you again boys for the breakfast.” His mother let out a content sigh and sipped her third cup of coffee. Gerard wondered if caffeine addiction was hereditary.

“No problem, Mrs. Way. I was just here to make sure Gerard didn’t burn anything.” Ray responded as he gathered up everyones dishes. 

She let out a small laugh and turned her attention to Frank. “If you don’t mind me asking, Frank was it?” He nodded, “Are you and Gerard dating?”

Gerard let out a groan, “Mom!” 

“What? it’s a valid question.” 

Gerard’s face had gone bright red and Frank was giggling. 

“No Mrs. Way, up until last night I had never even met Gerard. Actually it’s probably because of him that not vomiting in some public bathroom trying to figure out where I am. But I do admit he is cute.” 

Her eyes widened and she tensed, something had shifted in her demeanor and Gerard knew she had gone into full nurse mode. 

“Frank are you alright? Do you want to tell me what happened?” She reached out and took Frank’s hand. He looked a bit confused but accepted what was going on. 

“Mom calm down, he just had a really bad cause of the flu. Don’t freak out.”

“Oh!” She let go of Frank’s hand then got up and ran upstairs.

“Sorry about that Frank, our mother’s a nurse and taking care of people seems to be her default mode.” 

“It’s cool actually, I should probably call my mom and tell her were I am.” 

Gerard nodded in agreement, “You should also find out why the rest of your band ditched you.”

Frank sighed and got up from the table. 

“Frank, hold on.” Gerard remembered that he had Franks phone downstairs in the basement. “I’ll go get your phone. You just wait while my mother makes sure nothing is wrong with you- not that there would be.” Gerard was rambling. 

“Oh ok,” Frank sat back down and Gerard quickly moved away from the table. 

Things calmed down later in the day. Frank got a clean bill of health from Donna, and called his mother, who was under the impression that he had just slept over at one of his friends house, but was glad to hear from him. 

Turns out his band didn’t wait up for him because they thought he had met someone. When Gerard’s mother heard that she almost made him call them back to yell at them. She calmed down when Frank told her it was fine and understood why they left him. 

Gerard still thought it was a shitty mood on the bands part though. 

He was lying on the couch waiting to corner Mikey while Frank was taking a shower. His brother and Ray had been talking in the kitchen for the last hour. Gerard had resorted to reading the newspaper because he was so bored. 

He heard a ‘I’ll be back in a minute’ and his brother, smiling, walked into the living room then turned to go up the stairs. 

Gerard pushed himself off the couch and followed his brother. 

“Alright Mikey, spill.” Gerard leaned against Mikey’s door frame while he seemed to be searching for something. 

“Spill what Gerard?” His brother’s back still turned to him. 

“You and Ray. What’s going on between you two?” 

“I don’t know.” He waved his hand 

“Come on, I know somethings up.” Gerard was starting to get annoyed. 

Mikey turned to him and let out a sigh, “Fine, there is something.” 

Gerard moved into the room. “And?” 

“And it’s been hard adjusting to being in a new school. Didn’t realize how much I missed seeing Ray everyday. I guess he felt the same way.” Mikey walked over the bed and sat down. 

Gerard sat down beside on the bed beside him. He didn’t want to press the issue, he was just glad his brother was finally opening up to him.

“Whatever it is that’s going on between you two I know you will figure it out.” 

“Thanks Gee, I should probably head down stairs.” 

“Yeah me too.” 

They exited the room and heard a scream. 

The bathroom door opened and a figure with a towel precariously wrapped around there middle sprinted out and down the stairs. 

The brothers looked at each other and Gerard sighed, “I’ll go figure out what that was about.” 

Mikey just nodded and they walked down the stairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I updated. I promise things are going to get more interesting soon.


End file.
